


i am still in love with you.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lovers to Exes to Lovers, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: — Это что, фотка Джоша на обоях? — спрашивает заинтересованно Брендон.Тайлер смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на экран телефона и щёлкает кнопкой блокировки.— Тебе показалось.— Нет, не показалось.— Нет, показалось. Отвянь.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	i am still in love with you.

— Это что, фотка Джоша на обоях? — спрашивает заинтересованно Брендон.

Тайлер смотрит на него, потом переводит взгляд на экран телефона и щёлкает кнопкой блокировки.

— Тебе показалось.

— Нет, не показалось.

— Нет, показалось. Отвянь.

Тайлера раздражали все эти разговоры, потому что он свободен уже три месяца и свободен совсем не от чувств. Тайлер перебирает браслет на руке, который всегда помогал ему от тревожности, он нащупывает пачку сигарет в кармане, а затем встаёт и выходит из кабинета — подальше от глаз Брендона, его лучшего друга.

Тайлер не то чтобы сильно скучал по Джошу, который учился на другом направлении, в другом корпусе, но в том же университете. Просто он не мог убрать его фотографию с заставки телефона, не мог снять все их общие снимки со стены в своей комнате, не мог избавиться от него в своей голове. Джош приходил в его мысли не только днём, но и ночью, оккупировал сны, заставлял мечтать о большем, хотя большее Тайлер уже не заслуживал.

Тайлер повёл себя с Джошем как с говном, и он за это раскаивается. Но возможно, что слишком поздно для этого.

В пачке осталась только одна сигарета, она одиноко стучала по стенкам и напоминала Тайлеру о том, что стрелять одногруппникам больше не стоит. Он трясёт пачкой и слышит осуждение в голосе Джоша в своей голове — «перестань курить, Тайлер».

Тайлер смотрит на эту пачку сигарет — две кнопки, почти не горчат — и метко кидает в мусорный бак. Он потирает глаза и думает о том, что стоит помириться, общие друзья уже давно просят его сделать первый шаг, а Тайлер не может — гордость не позволяет.

Нахуй твою гордость, Тайлер.

Он пишет Джошу смску, где просит встретиться после пар в их общем любимом месте — небольшом сквере возле общежития. Джош пишет два слова — «Нет, Тайлер».

Тайлер смотрит на дату — 30 января молчит ему в ответ. Он сжимает телефон в ладони и еле сдерживается от того, чтобы бросить телефон в том же направлении, что и пачку сигарет. Он зажмуривается, чтобы сморгнуть непрошеные слёзы, и заходит обратно в корпус — до этого он проебал целый месяц, пытаясь спастись от чувств и от мыслей, нельзя больше пропускать, иначе отчислят, а родители платят слишком много, чтобы видеть, как их сын бросает универ из-за какого-то парня.

На следующий день во время окна между парами ему приходит смска, пищащая и вибрирующая, Брендон не сдерживается и заглядывает в его телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение от Джоша — «хорошо, в шесть в сквере».

Тайлер начинает дрожать от тревоги, он понимает, что ему дали шанс, последний, его нужно использовать правильно. Брендон хлопает его по плечу и шепчет «удачи». После пар Тайлер вылетает из корпуса и бежит к общежитию, он хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо, хотя бы в порядке, хотя бы остаться друзьями. Тайлер по Джошу скучает слишком сильно, чтобы не бежать изо всех сил на встречу.

Джош уже ждал его, он сидел на скамейке и пялился в телефон, смеясь над какими-то шутками. Тайлер даже подумал почему-то, что это Брен ему снова скидывает тупые мемы с котами, Джошу они нравились. Тайлер решил не отвлекать — почему бы не поиграть в героя ромкомов, не правда ли? Он сел на скамью напротив и начал терроризировать взглядом Джоша, который его не замечал. Спустя минут пять Джош наконец поднял взгляд, чтобы оглянуться, и заметил напротив Тайлера, который смотрел на него с каким-то необъяснимым влюблённым отчаянием.

Джош принял эту игру. Он сверлил взглядом Тайлера, будто говоря «я не проиграю, во всём виноват только ты сам», но тот только продолжал смотреть как побитый щенок. Джош в итоге сдался, поднявшись со своего места и пересев к Тайлеру, а тот понял — надо закурить, но последней сигареты он лишился вчера, поэтому он просто закусил губу и затряс ногой, хотя и не хотел показывать свою тревогу Джошу.

— Говори, — начинает Джош, смотря куда угодно, но не на своего собеседника.

— Я тупица.

— Да, ты тупица. И?

— Я очень сильно виноват и хочу продолжать общение с тобой хотя бы в качестве друга.

— И?

— Я постараюсь отпустить тебя?

— Да, хорошо, но я ещё подумаю, если ты не против. — Джош поднимается со скамьи, закончив их слишком короткий диалог. — Я напишу тебе.

Тайлеру определённо стоит купить новую пачку сигарет. Он хрустит костяшками и уходит в общежитие. Сигареты ему не нужны для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

***

Прошло уже две недели, а Джош так и не написал. День Святого Валентина Тайлер точно будет проводить в одиночестве, он даже решил проебать несколько пар, чтобы посидеть в кофейне с латте, грустно озираясь на сладенькие парочки вокруг. Тайлер в какой-то мере разбит, но он хотя бы попытался.

Он идёт на одну пару — право никогда ему не нравилось, но иначе у него не выйдет достаточное количество посещений в семестре для прохода на экзамен. Брен уже ждёт его, сидя в обнимку с Сарой, его девушкой.

— Хей, Тай, опять пропускаешь экономику? — спрашивает он, шутливо осуждая друга.

— Да, не мог собрать силы в кулак, — отвечает Тайлер и кладёт рюкзак на сидение. — Что задали?

— Понятия не имею, всё равно препод опять будет затирать про историю Америки, нахуй надо.

— И правильно.

И только Тайлер это сказал, он почувствовал, как сзади его хватают за плечо и буквально утягивают в коридор. Это Джош, он серьёзен, но Тайлер ему неловко улыбается.

— Я согласен, потусим сегодня? Всё равно вторых половинок нет, скажи? — спрашивает Джош, затем оправдываясь, и Тайлер видит трещину — Джош раскололся, он будет согласен уже на всё.

— Да, конечно, у тебя или у меня?

— У тебя, я же с Бреном живу, а у него Сара и шуры-муры, ну ты понял.

— Ага, — Тайлер замечает профессора, который направляется в его кабинет, и кивает на него. — Мне пора. Увидимся?

— Пока!

Джош с неуверенной улыбкой провожает Тайлера взглядом, а затем просто хлопает ладонью себе по лицу, понимая, что облажался на все сто процентов. Он качает головой и уходит в общежитие — надо было подготовиться морально к вечеру с человеком, с которым не общался достаточно давно.

***

Тайлер слышит стук в дверь и сразу подбегает к ней, чтобы открыть. Джош протягивает ему коробку шоколада и розовый воздушный шарик.

— Он просто был бесплатным, а Брен застебёт, если я с ним приду к нам в комнату, — начал было оправдываться Джош, а Тайлер просто принял подарки с улыбкой.

— Спасибо, Джош, заходи.

Тайлер кинул шоколад на кровать, а шарик отпустил к потолку — он резко контрастировал со стенами, неаккуратно выкрашенными белой краской.

— Итак, — начал Тайлер, но не нашёл слов и закрыл рот, притворяясь, будто он не начинал разговор.

— Итак, — вторил Джош, неловко садясь на кровать рядом с Тайлером.

— Мы могли бы почитать вместе, что думаешь? — предлагает хозяин комнаты, явно не понимая, что делать дальше, и чувствуя неловкость.

— Неужели Хроники Нарнии? — чересчур радостно отвечает Джош и подтягивает ноги под себя.

—Да, конечно, да, — торопится Тайлер, находит книжку на полке и кидает её Джошу, который в то же время искал музыку.

Джош ставит песню, которая им обоим хорошо знакома, это Mr. Brightside, и Тайлер начинает подтанцовывать под неё. Джош просто покачивает головой в такт и тихо подпевает некоторым словам, Тайлер протягивает ему руку, неловкость будто испарилась. Теперь они танцевали вместе, и было хорошо и комфортно до тех пор, пока Тайлер случайно не задел плечо Джоша, а тот не провёл рукой по талии Тайлера. И вот они уже танцевали, держась друг за друга, песня заканчивалась, Тайлер решился закрыть глаза и начать приближаться к Джошу, но тот сразу отпрянул.

— Я не буду с тобой целоваться, — говорит он Тайлеру и отходит в дальний угол комнаты.

— Ну почему, Джош?

— Потому что... — «я боюсь снова в тебя влюбиться» — думает он, но не произносит, смотря на Тайлера с виной.

Тайлер же смотрел в ответ потерянно, и Джош сдался. Он подошёл к нему и притянул его к себе, положив на заднюю сторону шеи ладонь, а другой зарываясь в пушистые волосы Тайлера. Поцелуй был немного скомканным — им нужно было подстроиться друг под друга, потому что столько времени прошло, но следующий поцелуй уже был лучше, он был по душе обоим.

— Ангел, я пошутил, — шепчет Джош и снова целует Тайлера, который до безумия счастлив и очарован.

В этот День Святого Валентина они вместе слушают песни, громко подпевают им, не волнуясь об ушах соседей за тонкими стенами, обнимаются и целуются. И всё хорошо.


End file.
